Apology
by MelancholyQuagmire
Summary: Cherik oneshot. Erik almost gets himself killed and doesn't understand why Charles wants an apology. Eventually, Erik seeks Charles out and fluff happens. Takes place while the mutants are at the Xavier Mansion, Charles/Erik, fluff


Erik had never been good at apologizing. Even before the camps, when he was still cared for by his mother and father, he was stubborn when it came to admitting his own mistakes. He could still remember the countless times his mother had scolded him for not saying sorry and accepting his own wrongdoing. That was one of the many things Erik liked about Charles. Charles didn't require an explanation, he didn't press Erik for anything. But at the current moment, that was what was wrong. Erik wished that Charles would insist that he apologize, but instead, Charles was just giving him the cold shoulder and occasional hurt glances. That was much worse than Charles just being plain out angry.

"You really should apologize to him. He's rather upset," Erik resisted a cringe as Raven smoothly walked up behind him, her tone lecturing. Erik wanted to say something back in reply, something along the lines of, "I know I need to apologize but I have no idea _how _to go about doing such a thing, nor do I have the humiliation, and why are you involved in this whole thing again? Oh, right, you're his _sister _and he tells you everything." But instead, he just suppressed a growl and tried to ignore the blue skinned mutant. "I know you can hear me, Erik, your hearing hasn't gone bad just yet. Seriously. I'm not forcing you to do anything, and Charles would never ask anything like an apology from you, but I can tell he really is rather put out. So please, say sorry so that he goes back to normal. I can't stand it when you two ignore each other and Charles pouts all day."

Erik silently watched her stride off, some part of him secretly admiring her boldness. Not everyone would approach Erik like that and spill their feelings so easily. The German sighed, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes briefly. He supposed he had no choice _but _to apologize, as much as it might pain him. The only problem was how to go about asking for forgiveness. He found himself walking down the spacious halls of the Xavier mansion, occasionally glancing out the window, trying to form coherent thoughts. He halted in front of what appeared to be a statue in chain mail armor, standing motionless in the corner as though waiting for something. Charles' parents had apparently had a thing for old fashioned furniture and architecture. Erik figured it would be the best thing to practice on, seeing as any human being would have the dangerous capability of judging. "Charles, I'm sorry that I disobeyed orders and put myself in potential danger even when you warned me against it but really I succeeded in carrying out the plan so I have no idea why you're making such a fuss about this whole-"Erik stopped himself. No, that wasn't what he wanted to say. _It's an apology, Lensherr, an apology, try harder! _The empty metal helmet seemed to stare back at him, unimpressed as he started again. "Charles, I'm sorry that I put myself in danger while recruiting one of the mutants. Although I did succeed in carrying out the plan practically all by myself, and I wouldn't have gotten myself hurt anyway-" Erik caught himself again, groaning slightly this time. He could see himself in the polished metal of the armor, the threatening Magneto looking more like a confused, somewhat irritated young man with disheveled hair.

"Charles, I'm sorry that I put myself in danger. I shouldn't have gone off on my own." Erik tried to sound as sincere as possible. This wasn't too hard, apologizing. Now he just had to track down the telepath and repeat his two lines. Slightly less annoyed, even giving the empty armor a pat or two, he set off to find his closest, and only, friend.

Charles was tutoring Sean, watching as the redhead shattered glass after glass precisely with short, supersonic blasts of air. It wasn't the shards of glass that gleamed individually in the sunlight as they flew through the air that Erik found himself marveling at, however, but rather how brilliantly blue Charles' eyes were, especially outdoors. That, combined with his gray hoodie and ruffled brunette hair, nearly made Erik forget what he had come outside for in the first place.

The telepath ignored Erik as he approached; Erik knew that Charles was fully aware of him walking towards them long before he had set foot on the grounds outside. Sean, however, looked over nervously. He had never gotten over getting shoved off of an enormous satellite dish, no matter how many times Erik proved himself an ally. "Sean," Erik grunted the name as he passed by. Sean let out a squeak that could have been a "hello", but Erik was ignoring him anyway. "Charles," Erik stopped in front of the shorter man. Charles coolly looked up at him, his face emotionless. "Erik."

For a long moment they just stared at one another, pale green meeting fiery blue. And then Erik shifted awkwardly, tucking his hands in his pocket and trying to find words. "Charles, I came to apologize." Charles didn't look as awestruck as Erik had hoped. Instead, Charles actually just looked annoyed. "I know what you came for, Erik. But you still don't understand." Erik raised an eyebrow, feeling the slightest bit of annoyance. He had come to apologize, not to get treated like a child. "What do you mean, I don't understand? I came here to say sorry for putting myself in danger yesterday. It was foolish of me. Next time, I'll follow your orders," Erik found it much harder to humble himself than he had expected.

Again, Charles just stared at him with that flat expression. "Erik, that's not why I want you to apologize. I don't want you to promise me you'll follow my commands, that's not what I want to hear." Now Erik was confused. Why else did Charles want an apology? Erik had disobeyed his orders. There was no other reason. Charles must've been aware of his thoughts, because he sighed loudly and suddenly reached out, gripping Erik by the shoulders. It caught the metal bender off guard, the taller man going still. "Erik, you have no idea how worried I was. It's not about me, it's about you. If you had gotten hurt, or worse, killed…putting yourself in danger like that, I never…" Erik didn't know what to say as Charles trailed off, releasing his shoulders and turning away.

"Charles, I…" Erik uncertainly reached out. "I didn't know you were concerned about me. I'm sorry for making you worry," For a suspenseful minute, Erik stood, waiting for Charles to turn around and say something, anything. And then, without warning, Charles turned, practically tackling Erik into a deep hug. At first Erik stiffened, his arms lying limp at both sides, but then he found himself returning the hug, wrapping his arms around the soft warmth that was Charles. "Apology accepted," Charles whispered into Erik's ear, and Erik could practically feel the telepath's radiant smile.

A hesitant coughing sound interrupted the moment and Erik turned to glare at Sean, who had a mixture of awkward embarrassment and amusement written all over his face. "I-I'll just head back inside then," Sean edged away, cheeks flushing as Charles burst into laughter, pressing his face into the black fabric of Erik's turtleneck. A moment later, Charles had sobered, gripping Erik even more tightly. "Never again," Charles said, the two words a clear command. Erik knew the telepath was referring to when Erik had almost gotten himself killed. "Never again," Erik promised. And Charles knew that the metal bender was making an oath never to worry him like that again.


End file.
